With the continuous development of technology, electronic devices with touch display function are increasingly applied in daily life and work of human beings, bringing great convenience to the daily life and work of human beings.
A main component of an electronic device with touch display function is a touch panel. Currently, conventional touch panels include touch panels having a capacitive touch structure and touch panels having an electromagnetic touch structure.
Thus, an existing electronic device with touch display function normally can only perform either a capacitive touch detection function or an electromagnetic touch detection function.